Growth Spurt
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Something about Sakura and Satoru’s return bothers Natsuki.


July 7, 2009

**Summary: **Something about Sakura and Satoru's return bothers Natsuki.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gougo Sentai Boukenger or any thing Super Sentai affiliated, just the idea.

**A/N:** This is my first story for Super Sentai, feedback would be really appreciated.

Growth Spurts

It was an interesting scene. _Reuniting_ was supposed to bring . . . familiarity. But, it hadn't done that at all. Makino had been debriefing Souta, Masumi, and Eiji on the artifact they had retrieved. It was part of a set and Sakura, who was located by the computer, was off searching for the other. The yellow ranger could hear the older man talking, but was not listening. For awhile Natsuki had been unnerved with the return of Bouken Pink and Red, something didn't feel right. She had initially chalked it up to adjusting to going from four to six again, but now, suddenly, the princess was unsure.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, studying a teammate she most respected. Sakura looked the same, very proper and still very reserved. She fought with calculated tact and precision. Makino even commented that he, himself, was no match for her determination in locating a precious or cracking an ancient code left centuries ago. She was professional as ever.

The elevator doors slid open with its usual hiss, revealing Satoru. He acknowledged Natsuki with a nod. The yellow boukenger turned red from embarrassment, feeling foolish for staring dumbly out into space. She turned her attention back to Makino, but again found it hard to keep.

Slowly, she found herself wandering back over to Sakura. Her heart skipped a beat, a moment of exaltation, finally finding an answer to her daunting question. She watched Satoru slink behind Sakura, playfully bopping her on the head with the vanilla folder he had in his hand. Sliding next to her in another chair, he wheeled himself closer. Natsuki watched him envelope his hand with hers and lean in closer. Their lips didn't touch; he merely was talking to her. But, Natsuki could see he was flirting, as Sakura turned her head to hide the smile and the blush.

The yellow boukenger was happy for Sakura, for she knew how much Sakura loved Satoru, and vice versa.

Makino swept past Natsuki, pulling her away from the couple and back to the trio of guys who were starring at her. "Natsuki?" Masumi asked, his tone speaking of disappointment. "You didn't pay attention at all to Makino, did you?"

Natsuki shook her head "no."

"You were watching chief and pink," Souta said, more as a statement than a question. "I don't know why you're interested. There's nothing to see. They've been very professional about their relationship since their return to SGS."

Natsuki nodded her head, lowly. "I know."

"Ah, Natsuki, what is it? You've been acting weird," Masumi exasperated. He knew something was bothering her, but rather than act like he cared, he said it more as an annoyance.

"It's not the same," she muttered.

"Oh, of course not, Satoru has changed, Sakura, has changed, we all have," Eiji chimed in. Finishing off the apple he had been eating. "Why would you want it the same? Same is boring."

"What do you mean Natsuki has changed?" she demanded.

"Of course, everyone changes, it's impossible to stay the same," Souta added. "Nothing stays the same." He and Eiji meandered to separate parts of the room, leaving the black and yellow boukengers. Masumi patted Natsuki on the head, as if she were a kid, and left the main area for lunch.

**Late that Night**

Masumi padded into the main floor of SGS and was surprised to see his yellow counterpart. Immediately disappointed he was not going to be able to spend some much needed alone time, he shuffled over to her.

Natuski was just as surprised to see Masumi, having not heard him come in. Too preoccupied in her own world, Masumi was forced to call her name several times.

"Distracted . . . hot chocolate," a tell-tale clue that Natsuki was upset, "what is wrong, Natsuki?" Masumi asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "What are you doing down here?"

"Trying to find a place to be . . . alone, but, since I'm not, mind telling me what's wrong?"

Natsuki could see through the façade he put on. He did care, whether he was willing to admit it or not. "Natsuki is not sad, if that is what you mean."

Her averting eyes said otherwise. The room had grown silent as he pondered the reasons to her sadness. "Natsuki, are you afraid that Red and Pink being together will disrupt our abilities to collect precious?"

"No, we do much better as a whole team," she told him.

Now seeing this as a challenged, Masumi was determined to figure out the cause of Natsuki's depression. He continued to think, raking his brain then it hit him. "They're not going to leave, Natsuki. And, if they do, Sakura will still be your friend."

Natsuki was afraid of many things, but only one thing truly shook her to her core – being abandoned. It was a fear she would never shake off, and even though her parents entombed her for her safety, the feeling of being cast aside was still very present. The boukengers weren't disbanding, but they wouldn't adventurer forever with each other, not in the way they had been. Masumi presumed they'd stay friends, but to be honest, the black boukenger had never thought about them eventually moving on. He always assumed Natsuki would be by his side. A sudden chill ran up his spine and inhabited his mind, what if she too, left? He quickly dismissed the idea. They were a pair, a duo, two peas in a pod, yellow and black forever, Natsuki and he would always be together.

Masumi jumped in his seat, realizing that he had spaced out for several minutes and was now receiving a peculiar look from Yellow.

"Masumi," she began in a small voice, "whatever happens, you won't leave Natsuki, right?"

"No, I couldn't get rid of you if I tried," he quipped. "We're partners 'til time's end." He smiled, hopping off the stool, feeling good about himself. He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze, the twist of her lip in an upward position not going unnoticed by him as he wished her a good night.

Natsuki stayed for a little while longer, before leaving herself. She watched the room grow dark from her spot in the elevator.

It wouldn't last, but until that time when things changed, she would savor it.

~ End Growth Spurt

Thank you for reading, please review, and if you can spare a few seconds, vote in my poll, it concerns a few super sentai stories I'm considering writing.


End file.
